Painful Past
by twinfl0wer
Summary: During 'Hiatus' the team finds out certain things about Gibbs' past. This is au fic with alive and now adult Kelly in it.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Painful Past

**Summary: **When Gibbs gets hurt in the explosion the tean gets introduced to his daughter Kelly. AU NCIS fic with adult Kelly in it.

**Disclamer:** Sadly I don't own NCIS. If I did do you think I would be here writing fan fiction :D

**Author's notes:** This is a story I have been writing for ages. Just couldn't start it. Later chapters were so much easier. I decided to start with the episode Hiatus because it seemed to be a good moment to bring adult Kelly into this. The other fics with her in it aren't based on episodes. Hopefully you like it!

* * *

**Painful Past, ****Prologue**

Today had been a long day. He still couldn't believe Gibbs was in hospital fighting for his life. Gibbs wasn't supposed to get hurt. Tony had been so sure the man could survive anything. Tony picked up the phone and sighed. He wished Gibbs had told someone about this. If they now he wouldn't have to be the one who had to do this. He dialled the number and waited. Somehow he hoped she wouldn't pick up. He didn't want to do this. But she needed to know. And he was the only one who knew. Because of a coincidence he knew about Jethro Gibbs' past and at the moment he wished he didn't.

He was about to set the phone back down when a feminine voice answered in the other end: _"Agent Gibbs'desk."_

"Hey, Kelly, it's Tony DiNozzo."

"_Hey Tony. You haven't called in a long time. What have you done now?"_

Tony sighed: "Listen, Kelly. I have some very bad news about your father. He was in explosion today and he's in coma."

The call was hung up without any byes. He stretched his arms and suddenly he felt very tired. He mentally slapped himself on the back of his head. He didn't have time to be tired now. He hoped Gibbs would be okay because to tell the truth, he wasn't ready for this yet. His thoughts wandered back to Kelly. He felt relieved. Her last words were still ringing in his ears.

"_I'm on my way."_


	2. Chapter 1

Painful Past

Part 1

Ducky knocked softly but since he knew he was expected he opened the door. The director of NCIS, Jenny Shephard, was sitting by her desk and drinking bourbon. Ducky knew she had adopted the habit from Jethro. He could sense something was bothering her straight away after he stepped into her office. She was just playing with her drink, not really drinking it and her eyes looked unfocused. There was few open files on her desk. She turned to look at him and gave him a small smile: "Thank you for coming, Doctor Mallard."

"Of course", Ducky said, "you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes", Jenny said and stood up. She turned to look out of her window. It was raining. She sighed, not knowing how to start this. She turned to look at Ducky again: "Did you know when Jethro was married that he had a daughter?"

Ducky looked taken aback: "That's not possible. I know all three of Jethro's ex-wives. They had no children."

Jenny tried to hid how surprised she looked. She had been so sure Gibbs had told Ducky. The two men had known each other for a long time. At the same time she was partly happy that he hadn't relied on anyone else with this either. She picked up the remote control from her desk.

"With his first wife, Shannon, he did. They married in eighty-two, and had a daughter, Kelly, who was born in eighty four."

Jenny clicked the button of the remote control and two pictures appeared on the screen. The other picture was of a small child, barely ten years old girl. She had blue eyes and brown long hair. He could see Jethro in her. _Kelly Gibbs._ In the other picture was a very beautiful red haired woman. _Shannon Gibbs._ Ducky just stared at the director and then the screen. He had known Jethro for years. Not once had the other man mentioned he had had a family. He couldn't believe why Jethro would keep something like this to himself. Ducky looked up at Jenny, wanting to say something but didn't know what to say.

"I can't believe it." He finally breathed.

Jenny could recognize the hurt and betrayal in the doctor's eyes but she knew what she was about to tell would change some things. She took a deep breath, still not understanding all of this herself: "There is more. Shannon was murdered when Jethro was fighting in Desert Storm. Shannon witnessed the shooting of a Marine in Oceanside. She identified the killes as Pedro Hernandes, a Mexican drug dealer working Camp Pendleton. An NIS agent was assigned to protect her. A sniper shot him in the head while he was driving their van. He died instantly. Shannon and Kelly were sitting on the back seats. Shannon was killed in the crash."

"That is so awful." Ducky said and heavily sat down on the chair.

Jenny gave a sad smile: "Kelly looks like her father. Doesn't she?"

"She does, a bit. She's very beautiful child", "What happened to Kelly? Did she die in hospital?"

"First I thought so as well. Then I found this." Jenny clicked a button of her remote control.

Another picture appeared on the screen, half way covering the pictures of Shannon and little Kelly. Ducky turned to look at the screen. On the screen was an ID of young woman who had long red hair and blue eyes. She still had some of the same features she had had when she had been a child. She still looked like Jethro Gibbs, even though she had her mother's red hair now. It looked like Kelly Gibbs had decided to follow her father's tracks.

"She is an agent. In fact she works for us in Norfolk. I have seen her name in some files but never connected her to Jethro. Why would I? He never said anything." Jenny said, feeling stupid for not knowing her own agents, "I spoke to her team leader. According to him she is temperamental and stubborn but very great agent. Sounds like someone, doesn't it?"

Ducky had to grin at this.

"Now when I see her in this picture, I think I have seen him few times with Jethro", Ducky said, turning to look at the director, "why he never mentioned her."

"I don't think we will find out if he won't tell us." Jenny said, giving a sigh and looking at the pictures again, "Shannon was very beautiful too."

"Kelly looks a lot like her. She looks a lot like both of them", Ducky said, "was Hernandez ever caught?"

Jenny looked at Ducky, feeling abd when she had to admit this to the doctor: " No. He fled to Mexico. NIS tried to extradite, but the Mexican authorities always claimed they couldn't find him. It's in our cold case files."

Ducky felt a wave of something flush through him before he said, rather coldly: "Oh, you can close it."

Jenny raised her head and looked at her medical examiner: "What do you know?"

Ducky walked to the door and stopped before opening it: "Jethro would have pursued the man who did this to his family to hell and back. He got his revenge."

With that he left. Closing the door behind her and leaving the director of NCIS alone with her thoughts.


	3. Chapter 2

Painful Past, Part 2

_In hospital_

Jenny hoped Kelly would arrive soon because Gibbs was scaring her. She understood his pain but this terrible helplessness that she could sense from him was terrifying her. For a moment she thought he remembered but then he had gotten upset again because of his memory. The doctor and the nurse rushed into the room when Gibbs tried to fight himself up from the bed. Doctor Gelfland told the nurse to give him morphine before saying strongly: "Agent Gibbs!"

"I'm not agent Gibbs!" Gibbs shouted, his voice distraught, making Jenny take a step back, "I don't know agent Gibbs! I don't want to know agent Gibbs! I want my family! I want Shannon! I want Kelly! I miss them so much…"

He fell back against the pillows when the drugs started to take effect. He was whimpering and trying to fight the sleep, still whimpering after Kelly and Shannon. Jenny took a step towards Gibbs but she didn't have a chance to comfort him before the door opened and red haired woman rushed into the room. She sat down on the edge of the bed, taking Gibbs' hand into hers and kissed his fingers.

"Dad?" Kelly said, trying to calm him down.

The older Gibbs looked up at her, his eyes widening: "Shannon?"

Kelly looked down and fought back the tears: "No, dad, it's me, Kelly. It's going to be okay."

He tried to push himself up but didn't find the strength: "Kelly?"

"It's okay dad", Kelly whispered and kissed his cheek, "I'll be here when you wake up."

She ran her hand over his cheek. His eyes closed as he lost the fight against the sleep. Kelly kept murmuring words that meant nothing but she hoped they helped him sleep. Jenny was looking at the two, not sure about what to feel. Kelly was very beautiful, just like she had seen in the picture. The young woman looked up from his sleeping form and turned to look at doctor Gelfland.

"He is not in pain, is he?"

"No miss", he assured her, "I'm doctor Gelfland."

"Kelly Gibbs", she said, shaking hands with him, "you treated him in Kuwait. Didn't you?"

"Yes I did", the doctor admitted, "he survived then and I'm positive he will make full recovery again."

Kelly nodded, grateful of his words. The doctor nodded back and told her to press the button if he was needed. After checking the monitors he left the room. Leaving the young agent and the director of NCIS together. Jenny took a step towards Kelly: "I know now isn't the best time but could we change a few words."

Kelly looked up at her and then back at her dad: "I'll be back in few minutes, I promise."

She kissed his cheek again and caressed it with her fingers. He didn't stir and she knew it was the drugs that kept him asleep. Jenny waited her at the door and soon Kelly joined her. They walked side by side to the canteen. Jenny sat down first and Kelly sat down on the other side of the table.

"I'm very sorry you had to hear about this from agent DiNozzo and not from me, Kelly", Jenny said, looking at the other agent.

"It's okay, director, you didn't know", Kelly said, "he knows so of course he knew to call me."

"Please, call me Jenny", Jenny said and smiled at her gently, "why Jethro never talked to anyone else about Shannon or you? Why he told DiNozzo?"

Kelly looked up and somehow the look made Jenny feel uneasy. Kelly sighed. She knew and understood her father. Her dad had been terrified after her mother's death. She understood what he did back then was to protect her. Jenny seemed to notice she was thinking and said: "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrogate you."

"Don't worry about it. Things happened so fast back then. I don't even remember everything. After mom died he decided it wouldn't be safe for me to live with him. I know he trailed Hernandez and killed him. He was afraid something would happen. He wanted me to be safe so I lived with my mother's sister. He came to visit me sometimes. At first he said he had so much work so it was better for me to live with Aunt Annie but when I was old enough I understood. I don't blame him. It's just sad that I barely know him." Kelly had tears in her eyes when she stopped talking.

Jenny tried to hold back her own tears. She needed to be strong for this girl. Jenny took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. Kelly smiled at her. She had heard a lot of things about the director of NCIS and many people had said she was strong willed and sometimes even hard but right now Kelly was happy Jenny was being nice to her. She didn't need a boss right now. Kelly flicked her red hair over her shoulder and took a sip of her coffee. Then she turned back to the director.

"And about Tony, you don't have to feel betrayed. I don't think my dad never told him. I met him in Baltimore PD before he even knew my dad. I worked in there for few months before joining sniper training. I met Tony and we became friends. We still call sometimes and sometimes play tennis together." Kelly said, grinning when she saw Jenny's smile, she was sure Jenny couldn't picture Tony playing tennis.

Jenny opened her mouth to say something but her phone interrupted them She said her apologies and walked out of the café to answer the call. Kelly stood up as well. Director Shephard would know where she went.


	4. Chapter 3

Painful Past, Part 3

Kelly walked into her dad's room. He was moving on his bed and she sat down, taking his hand again. He opened his eyes after a moment and looked up at her.

"Hey." Kelly whispered.

"Hey", he rasped, for a moment wondering who she was before remembering what happened before, "Kelly?"

Kelly nodded and smiled sadly, she could see he was still confused about her. They both looked up when they heard a knock. Jenny walked in: "I have to get back to the office. Kelly, it was nice to talk to you and Jethro, please get better soon."

The two Gibbs' nodded at her and Kelly said good nights. When the door was closed again she turned to look at Gibbs again. He was studying her and she let him. He needed to accept the fact that she wasn't a child anymore but she couldn't force him.

"I can remember you, I just… You're… You were…"

She could see he was getting upset again and rushed to soothe him: "It's okay, dad. It will come to you if you give it time. Just try to rest."

"I'm sorry." He said and she grinned at him: "Never apologize. It's a sign of weakness."

"Rule number six", he smiled and then frowned, "Shannon's rules."

Kelly smiled. If he could remember he had adopted the habit to make rules from her mother he would soon be able to remember more small details. He could see her smile and knew this was important thing. He wanted her to tell him what was missing from his memories but he knew she would say he needed to remember them on his own. One thing he already knew that, even if she was an adult, this young woman definitely was his Kelly.

When Gibbs next woke up he saw Kelly sleeping next to his bed. She was sitting on her chair and didn't look comfortable. He could still see the frown of worry on her beautiful features. He still didn't remember her. He knew she was his daughter. He knew she was Kelly but he just didn't understand when his little girl had turned into such a beautiful young woman. She reminded him of Shannon. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again he saw a familiar figure in the doorway and smiled. He could recognize him. He moved upwards and said: "Hey, boss."

Mike Franks walked into the room, looking at Gibbs: "Damn you got old, Marine."

Gibbs grinned: "Have you looked into the mirror lately?"

Gibbs knew that under normal circumstances he would have earned a head slap with this. This time Franks just took mock-threatening step towards him: "If you hadn't been in a coma…"

Gibbs got serious. He looked at Kelly's sleeping form and then turned to look at his former boss and long time friend: "She's dead, Mike. Shannon's dead."

Franks looked down: "I know, Jethro."

"And Kelly. Kelly is… It can't have been 20 years. Can it? God, it feels like I just got the news in Kuwait couple of months ago. Kelly was eight. Now she is… now she is an adult…" Gibbs said, stopping for a moment when the confusion grew too big. Franks didn't say anything and soon Gibbs continued: "You investigated Shannon's murder. That's how I met you. Camp Pendleton. You were Special Agent in charge. I became an agent because of you. You left the sniper folder on your desk so I could…"

Franks cleared his throat forcefully when Kelly stirred on her chair. Gibbs looked at Franks and finished: "so I could join NIS."

"Dad?" Kelly asked, still half asleep. She blinked up and saw Franks: "God you look old. Mexico definitely isn't good for you."

"You get cheekier every time I meet you", Franks said gruffly, making Kelly grin, "if your father wasn't right there I would slap the back of your head."

Gibbs couldn't help but smile. Kelly saw the smile and hoped it meant he started to remember. She leaned closer and asked softly: "How are you feeling?"

"Confused", Gibbs said, his voice resigning but when he saw her worried look he added: "I'm getting better. Things are getting clearer. Don't worry about me."

"A bit difficult not to since it seems to be very easy for you to blow yourself up", Kelly said, "you must be getting slow at your old age."

Gibbs slapped the back of her head. The slap stung but caused her to grin. He was getting more and more like himself all the time. Gibbs had closed his eyes. He could remember himself slapping a young man who was wearing a suit. He wasn't entirely sure who the man was but he could remember himself slapping him more than once. Maybe that's why Kelly was grinning. She had done this on purpose. Kelly stood up and stretcher her tired muscles. She reached down to kiss his cheek and this time he kissed her back.

"I'll go get breakfast and make few phone calls", she said and narrowed her eyes at Franks, "Don't make him do anything stupid, I'll be back in twenty minutes."

Gibbs gave her a stare but she ignored her. With a slow thud the door closed, leaving the two men into the room. Franks looked at Gibbs and knew Kelly would yell at him for letting Gibbs get up from the bed and get out of the room.


	5. Chapter 4

Painful Past, Part 4

_NCIS, MTAC_

After Franks had helped Gibbs to remember everything had gone mad. Kelly couldn't understand why they didn't listen to her dad. He might be injured but he still was the best agent in NCIS. After listening her father arguing with Deputy Director Welsh for ages in MTAC, Kelly actually flinched when the ship blew up on the screen. She could sense the anger, hurt, betrayal and disappointment radiating from her father, who was still staring at the screen.

"Dad." Kelly said, taking step towards him.

Gibbs ignored his daughter and stormed out of the MTAC, leaving Kelly with stunned director of NCIS and Deputy Director Welsh. Kelly turned to look at Welsh, her greyblue eyes flashing when she looked at him. Jenny noticed this and rushed to stop the younger agent before she could do anything to harm her career.

"Kelly, don't." She said and when Kelly didn't seem to listen she added: "That was an order, agent Gibbs."

Kelly narrowed her eyes at her before walking out of the MTAC. She needed to find her father. Outside of the door she met DiNozzo. Tony looked tired, just like they all did. Downstairs McGee was sitting behind his desk, leaning his hands against his head. Abby was half leaning and half sitting on his table. Ziva seemed to be lost in her thoughts. Kelly pulled the man who she considered to be her older brother in for a hug.

"What happened?" Tony asked, after they pulled back.

Kelly sighed: "I'll tell you later. Where is he?"

It was Tony's turn to sigh. He nodded his head towards the director's office. Kelly bit her lip. She wanted to see him before Jenny came from MTAC. DiNozzo seemed to understand because he nodded. Kelly gave him a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. She walked away from Tony, leaving the senior field agent into the corridor. When Kelly couldn't see Cynthia she just walked into the director's office.

"Dad." She asked when she was him sitting on one of the chairs.

"Not now, Kelly." He said, sounding more stern than before.

Kelly ignored him, kneeling down next to his chair. She looked at him but he wouldn't meet her gaze. She looked away and pressed her hand over her knee, trying to offer comfort. He was trembling under her hand and she knew everything would change now. She reached to touch his cheek and whispered with tears in her eyes: "I'm so sorry, dad."

"There is nothing you have to be sorry for", he said, but didn't manage to bring himself sound gentle, "you didn't do anything."

To Kelly it sounded like an insult. She looked down again. The door opened and Jenny walked in. Kelly pushed herself up, wiping the knees of her jeans. She walked out of the room, wiping her eyes with her hand. When the door closed with a slow thud, Gibbs stood up.

"She is great girl, Jethro." Jenny said softly.

Gibbs didn't answer and Jenny knew now wasn't time for this kind of talk. Jenny walked behind her desk and sat down. Gibbs ran his hand over his face and then said: "I was wrong."

Jenny sighed: "You weren't wrong."

Gibbs bit back the bitter laugh: "I was angry at Mike. I never understood how he could quit."

Jenny wanted to say something but she didn't have a chance before his next words stopped her dead: "Until now."

With that he left her office, leaving her stand in the stunned silence. He hadn't said it but she knew what he had meant. He meant that she was losing one of her best agents because of a stupid thing. She couldn't blame him but she wished he wasn't so much like Mike Franks. She needed him here, This agency needed Jethro Gibbs and the problem was they had already lost him.

Kelly was leaning against Tony's desk. Ziva and McGee were sitting behind their own desks and Abby and Ducky were standing in the squad room as well. Gibbs walked into the squad room and Tony stood up. He walked over to the drawer, opened it and pulled out a gun and badge: "I have them, boss. I got them from the medics when they took you."

"Appreciate it", Gibbs said and took the items from him before pressing them back into his hand, "you'll do. It's your team now."

When Gibbs squeezed his shoulder, Tony looked at him, his eyes wide and unbelieving. Kelly looked down. She had known this. She and her dad changed a quick glance before Gibbs turned to look at McGee: "Tim, you're a good agent. Don't let him tell you otherwise."

McGee, who looked as stunned as DiNozzo did, said: "I won't, boss."

Abby's lips were trembling. This couldn't be happening. They couldn't let Gibbs just leave. Gibbs walked to her and she whimpered out his name. Gibbs pressed his finger over her lips and kissed her cheek. After Abby he walked to Kelly and kissed her hair. She looked up at him and he said softly: "See you later today?"

"Of course", she whispered, "love you."

He nodded and ran his finger over her cheek before turning to look at Ducky who was standing nearby.

"Duck", he said with a sigh, "give me a ride home."

"Of course." The medical examiner nodded at his friend.

Together they walked towards the elevator but Gibbs turned to look back at his old team. His friends. His family. He looked at Kelly who was looking back at him with intense eyes. She gave him a little nod. That was all he needed.

"_Semper Fi."_

* * *

**A/N:** Please let me now what you think about this story. I would love to know what you like and what sucks so I can write better. :D This story is nearly done. Probably two more parts and epilogue. Have a good week everyone!


	6. Chapter 5

Painful past, Part 5

Gibbs was waiting. He knew she would come over to see him after he ahd given his badge to DiNozzo. He looked at the pictures that were in Kelly's old lunch box and smiled. Shannon looked beautiful. Little Kelly looked beautiful. And adult Kelly looked just like her mother. He wanted her here. Gibbs closed the box and put it into the shelf. He turned around and leaned his arms against the smooth surface of the boat. He heard how the door opened upstairs. Soon Kelly walked into the basement, sitting down on the stairs. She was holing a glass of wine but didn't drink it. Gibbs waited.

"Why are you doing this?" Kelly asked after few minutes of silence.

"I don't see any other option." He said but didn't look at her. He could hear the pain in her voice and he didn't want to see it as well.

"You can't just leave, dad!" Kelly said, raising her voice, "they need you to stay! I need you to stay!"

"I just can't stay. Not after what happened today, Kelly." He said, walking towards her and sitting down next to her, "I need to let my memory heal and I just can't be near of them right now. Everything is still confusing…"

"So you just leave?! Kelly said, not bothering to wipe her tears, "why can't you let us help you? Let me help? You're leaving me again!"

Gibbs pulled her close, pressing her against his chest. He caressed her hair, feeling terrible for causing her distress. He needed her to understand. He tried to comfort her as best as he could and after a long moment she stopped crying. He pressed a kiss on top of her head and made her look at him: "I'm not leaving you, Kelly."

"I know." She sighed, her voice raw for crying.

"No you don't. I don't want you to think that I leave you", Gibbs said, "you could come to Mexico with me."

"Mexico?!" Kelly asked, her head shooting up: "I knew this was Franks' doing!"

"Mike doesn't know about this." He said, "but I need to go. I don't want to be anywhere near of NCIS or any other agencies right now and like the doctor said, I have to member on my own. Come with me, Kelly."

"Dad, I can't, I still have my job. I'm too young to retire", Kelly said, new wave of tears threatening to fall, "I could come to see you though, if you want."

Gibbs looked at her: "I would love it."

Kelly smiled through her tears. Gibbs tightened his hold of her. He knew they had lot of things to fix and he knew they had to go different ways for now but this time he wasn't going to let her get away. From now on he would keep her close, no matter what.

Kelly's breathing calmed down and he knew she had fallen asleep, all the worry finally catching up with her. He smiled as she snuggled against his shoulder. He picked her up, ignoring the pain in his still healing body. He carried her into his bedroom and settled her down on the bed. He took off her hoodie and jeans before pulling the covers over her sleeping for. Gibbs sat down on the edge of the bed, caressing her red hair. He pressed a kiss over her forehead.

"Sleep well, Kelly." He whispered before standing up, with a one last look at his daughter he switched the light off and closed the door behind him.

When Kelly woke up it was nearly noon. She sat and recognized her dad's bedroom, frowning when she couldn't remember how she had ended up here. She fell back against the pillows. She had slept nearly nine hours. She must have been more exhauster she had first thought. When she looked around Kelly noticed an envelope on the nightstand, next to her car keys and cell phone. First she checked her phone. 5 missed calls. She knew it would be either her boss or then Tony. Both of them could wait. She picked up the envelope. _For Kelly. _She opened it, pulled out the letter and started to read.

_Kelly. I'm sorry I had to leave while you were sleeping but like I said, I'm not leaving you. I know I made mistakes back then but I'm not going to let you go again. Ducky, doctor Gelfland and you are right, I have to remember on my own.__ I know my rules forbid apologizing but you deserve my apologies. I'm sorry about everything. I fucked up after Shannon's death and now I don't know you at all. When we see each other again we will fix it. _

_If DiNozzo or the others bother you asking about me, slap the back of their heads. It helps specially with DiNozzo. I'm not going to come back to NCIS but when I come back to DC we have to talk. I know eight year old Kelly but because of my own stupidity I don't know twenty eight year old Kelly and I need to change that. Don't take any risks at work, that's an order. I don't want to experience these last weeks again. Specially if the roles are revised. Don't get killed either. I can't lose you. Not when in my mind I have just lost your mother. If you die while I'm away you'll answer to me._

_Every time you stay at DC you can stay at my house. At home. The door is open and the spare key is in the basement. There is address to Mike's beach house but don't let anyone else see it. Remember not to involve lawyers or the FBI. Specially not Fornell, he's an idiot. Don't trust anyone and always double check._

_Come to visit me soon._

_Love,_

_Dad_

Kelly set the letter on the table and pressed her back against the soft mattress. Somehow she didn't feel like crying. He would be back someday and they could be family again. Before that she needed to visit him in Mexico. Leaving her dad alone with Mike Franks couldn't be good thing. She smiled as she closed her eyes. Her work in Norfolk's NCIS field office could wait few more hours. She was too comfortable right now.

* * *

A/N: Gibbs might be a little out of character because he's damn difficult man for me to write. :o :D Anyway. One more part to go and that will be the epilogue of this story. :)


	7. Epilogue

This is the last part of this story. Sorry it took so long to post it. I thought I had already posted this. Anyway, here it is. Hopefully you liked this fic!

* * *

Kelly was visiting him in Mexico for the second time. She was riding side by side with her dad. He was still good at horses. Not as brilliant as she was but still very good. They had done this a lot when she had been a child. She hoped this helped him to remember. Kelly was sure that it had helped her dad when McGee and Abby had come over for one weekend. DiNozzo hadn't found a time to visit but Kelly was sure he would come if he did find a free moment. It had helped a lot that Kelly had joined the team now that her dad was in Mexico. Kelly was quite sure her dad would be back sooner o later but she would help Tony until that happened.

"What are you thinking about?" Gibbs asked and Kelly noticed he was looking at her.

She turned to look at her father: "Nothing, just the team and the current situation."

"Is everything okay?" Gibbs asked, "how's DiNozzo doing?"

"He's holding up. I think he's doing great job but I think you already knew it. Everyone waits him to be you."

"They will come up with the fact that he isn't me sooner or later", Gibbs said, "until then he just have to hold up."

For a moment they rode in silence. The sun was beginning to set, colouring everything pink and purple. Kelly grinned, flicked her long red hair over her shoulder and grinned at her dad: "I want to gallop, daddy!"

_"I want to gallop, Daddy!"_

"No, Kelly."

"Ah, let her go, Shannon."

"Jethro!"

Kelly had been brilliant rider already back then. Now she was even more talented. Kelly pressed her heels against the dark brown horse's sides and the creature jumped forward. Gibbs looked after his daughter and grinned. His mind was still like cloud of thick fog but he could feel there was still lot of things he knew he should remember about his daughter and his team.


End file.
